narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Miyoko Katsumi
| homecountry = File:70px-Land of Fire Symbol.svg.png | affiliation = | team = Team Sannoto | family = Neji Katsumi (Father) Mito Katsumi (Mother) | rank = part 1: part 2: | reg = 001573 | academy = 11 | chunin = 12 | kekkei = N/A | tota =N/A | beast =N/A | hiden =N/A | nature = N/A | jutsu = Ninja Art Herbal Technique Genjutsu Binding Mirage Genjutsu Chakra Enhanced Strength }} is a level hailing from . By the inhabitants of , she simply referred to as Mimi. Despite Sannoto departing from Konohagakure, Miyoko is still a member of Team Sannoto alongside Daisuke and Inu Sebvert, serving as groups combat medic. Miyoko was a protagonist of the story The Shinobi From Within the Shadows. Miyoko was also a supporting character in the story Path of a Shinobi and Path of a Shinobi Final Stand. Miyoko participated in the and was placed in the . During the war, Miyoko's father died along with all of the other members, when the headquarters was destroyed. She was devastated when they received the news about her father's horrible demise. Today, Miyoko is now part of 's top medical department, along with Allison and Karuki Sebvert. Background Even though Miyoko is a Leaf Ninja, she was born in the . Miyoko's parents were on their way back to the leaf from touring many lands however, Miyoko was prematurely born 1 month early, in the . Because of this, her middle name was . While Miyoko and her parents traveled through the desert for hours , it only minutes for Miyoko to succumb to a heatstroke, and she fell into a coma. Several days later at a hospital in , the newborn Miyoko awoken. By the age of 4, Miyoko struggled to make friends. When she started to attend the , she was often teased for being smarter than everyone else in her class. She was also often teased for always carrying her teddy bear with her everywhere. Miyoko had to endure the emotional damage dealt by her peers, before she was palced a year ahead of everyone else, due to her superior knowledge. That is when she met her future squad members Inu Sebvert and Daisuke. Seven years have passed and Miyoko has graduated from the , along with Inu and Daisuke. Miyoko was then placed in squad 12, which is Team Sannoto. This squad consisted of her friends Inu Sebvert and Daisuke. The following day after graduation, Sannoto, instructed for the three to meet him at the training field, for their first test. Appearance Despite Miyoko being one of the top in the , her appearance doesn't reflect her status. Instead, her appearance makes you believe that she is an ordinary person. Miyoko has long flowing light brown hair, she has blue eyes and, has light skin. Personality Combat Medic Abilities Chakra Control Ninjutsu Medical Ninjutsu Taijutsu Medicinal Fist Genjutsu Sense Disruption Intelligence Herb Intuition Anatomical Intuition Stats Trivia *(Esako Yamanaka) was the beta version for Miyoko Katsumi. *Miyoko was given the before she was finalized. *Miyoko's teddy bear is a parody of Linus's blanket from Charlie Brown. *Miyoko's middle name Sabaku No Ko means the Child Of The Desert. *Since Miyoko is a Combat Medic, the was taken away.